looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television
Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television is a Looney Tunes television special, released in 1982. Plot The president of QTTV is thrown out the window since the shows under his reign got nothing but bad ratings. So the executives decide that it is time to find a new president who understands entertainment. That's when they turn to Bugs Bunny. The network calls Bugs Bunny and asks him to be the new president. They also ask him how he came to be and that's when the special shows scenes from What's Up Doc?. Eventually, Bugs accepts the job. Later after taking command, Yosemite Sam walks in hoping that he would be the new star for one of the network's shows. But Bugs ignores him and watches an episode of Dragnest (this is actually a series of scenes from Tree Cornered Tweety). Next, Bugs wants a star with sex appeal; so he calls a french movie studio in the hopes of giving Pepe Le Pew the job. But Pepe is busy doing a movie (scenes from Past Perfumance). Eventually, Bugs finally gets him on the phone. Bugs is about to state his proposition, but Pepe quickly turns him down. Bugs then watches an episode of a new game show called "Truth or AAAHHH!!" (scenes from The Ducksters). Porky Pig, the contestant on that show calls the station asking how much would it take to buy QTTV. Turns out, it is the money he just got, so Porky bought the station and put host Daffy Duck in his place. Shortly after, a super angry Yosemite Sam fed up with Bugs' ignorance, shoots off his guns all around the office. Bugs calms him down by giving him a job as vice president of specials. This act ends with Sam saying "It pays to be a good negotiator. HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" The following act shows Sam using his specials with the help of Elmer Fudd to get rid of Bugs and steal his presidency. The first special shows scenes from Wideo Wabbit and the second one consists of scenes from This Is a Life?. Bugs decides it is time to move on. Porky pleads him to stay on due to the fact that he made QTTV the #1 network. Bugs tells Porky that he needs a president who is less sensitive and makes raw decisions. Sam tells them both that he got both ingredients. Porky makes Sam the president so that he can fire him. So Sam is thrown out of the window and lands in the fountain. The last lines were Sam: "Now can you see why it's so lonely at the top?" Bugs: "And so wet at the bottom. (chuckling)" THE END Cartoons Featured * What's Up Doc? * Tree Cornered Tweety * Past Perfumance * Heaven Scent (small scenes of Penelope only) * The Ducksters * Wideo Wabbit * This Is a Life? Cast * Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny, Tweety, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Pepé Le Pew, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, and Elmer Fudd. Video Category:Looney Tunes TV specials Category:1982 Category:Cartoons directed by David Detiege Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons written by Jack Enyart Category:Cartoons written by Hal Geer Category:Cartoons written by Mike Joens Category:Cartoons with music by Harper MacKay Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons produced by Hal Geer Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons animated by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Bransford Category:Cartoons animated by Terry Lennon Category:Cartoons animated by William K. Exter Category:Cartoons animated by Dick Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Sonja Ruta Category:Cartoons animated by Allen Wade